In Adaptive Bit Rate (ABR) streaming of video content, adaptive streaming clients may rely on various parameters to make a rate adaptation decision to upshift, downshift, or remain at the current bitrate. The client may be provided with a manifest file that advertises different bit rate encodings so that the client can upshift or downshift based on network conditions. These additional client-requested encodings may have to be fetched from a content delivery network if they are not locally cached. For example, a single high quality encoding may be multicast into the network and additional encodings fetched via unicast from the content delivery network.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.